Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to surgical navigation systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to a referencing device for a surgical navigation system.
Related Art
Surgical navigation systems are employed in a variety of surgical applications, for example, in neurosurgery, oral, maxillofacial and facial surgery, ear nose and throat (ENT) surgery or also for limb implantation in orthopedic surgery. Based on three-dimensional patient image data, which are obtained by means of X-ray images, computer tomography (CT), magnetic resonance tomography (MRT) and/or positron emission tomography (PET), surgical navigation systems of this type enable the position of medical instruments to be visualized in real-time in the patient image data in order to thereby assist the surgeon during operable procedures.
To this end, it may be necessary to record and monitor the position and orientation of the patient or a specific body part on which a surgical procedure is to be carried out—also referred to as “tracking.” Conventional referencing devices, employed within such surgical navigation systems, for example, have been used usually comprising reference frames to which marking elements such as light-reflecting spherical markers are attached. The light-reflecting spherical markers allow a stereo camera system of the navigation system to record the precise position and orientation of the referencing device.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to overcome the deficiencies of the prior art to provide an improved apparatus capable of providing increased range of motion in at least multiple to an infinite amount of directions while more easily achieving and maintaining a sterile operating environment. It is a further goal of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus that achieves and maintains a dependable fixed position of the referencing device during operational procedures that eliminates the need to recalibrate the system.